Terlahir Dari Dosa
by NathanCh
Summary: Semuanya hanya karena keterlibatan masalah di masa lampau. [Dedicated for #AnsatsuHalloweenParty]


"Nasib kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada petugas bersih-bersih di sekolah ini, huh."

Araki Teppei, menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mencomot satu potong kentang goreng milik Koyama yang sudah hilang di antara kerumunan makhluk lapar di kantin. Misi besar butuh ia pertangguhkan untuk lima hari ke depan. Diet, diet, dan diet. Terima kasih untuk ibu-ibu kantin yang telah membuat makanan super lezat—dimana yang lezat mengandung banyak lemak. Sial.

"Ayolah Araki. Aku kira tadi malam tidak akan ada acara intip kamar oleh beberapa guru. Sial! Aku bahkan belum sempat keluar!" Sakakibara mengoceh kesal. Tahu cobaan yang sedang menimpa Araki, dengan baik hati ia mengambil satu-persatu kentang. Mengunyahnya cepat, dan menelan tidak sampai lima sekon untuk lolos melewati tenggorokkan.

Masa bodoh dengan muka tua Koyama yang akan tampak jika tahu kentangnya sudah tandas.

Sebenarnya sedikit sirik, maka Araki mendelik. "Onani di ruang santai." Suaranya memelan, walau banyak suara di sekitar, "kau gila. Kita ini hidup di bawah atap asrama. Bukan rumah orang tua."

Sakakibara tertawa pelan, "habis gedung ini membosankan." Matanya melirik satu sosok yang sedari tadi memilih diam—sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Sama membosankannya seperti putra pemilik sekolah. Ha ha."

"Aku dengar itu, Sakakibara."

"Untunglah, itu berarti telingamu tidak tertutup kotoran telinga."

"Diam kau, penis pendek."

Araki tertawa lepas, mengundang tatapan murid lain.

"Diam kau, Asanonoh."

"Ha?"

"Dasar tidak senonoh!"

"Kau berkata seperti korban peremasan bokong di tempat umum, Sakakibara."

Seo berjalan mendekati meja bundar berisi sahabat dekat. Nampan menampung burger dan cola. Headset di telinga memutar lagu 'Worth it' berulang-ulang. Sedang gila dengan perempuan eksotis asal _sixth Harmony_. Volume melewati batas wajar peringatan ponsel. Ah, masa bodoh, pikirnya.

Bokongnya jatuh tepat di atas kursi, disamping Asano Gakushuu yang sudah kembali fokus pada ponsel.

Ren berkeputusan untuk kembali berbicara setelah perdebatan tidak berguna dengan Gakushuu, "hukumannya cukup memuakkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak diizinkan pulang saat perpulangan menurutku lebih bagus daripada harus membersihkan kamar mandi."

"Itu berarti kau akan sendiri di gedung sekolah ini. Karena rata-rata kami semua akan pulang."

Salah satu alis naik, ekspresi kelewat santai, "terus?"

Satu kunyahan burger yang belum halus dipaksa melewati tenggorokkan, "bukannya sekolah ini terasa menyeramkan jika hanya ada kau?"

Ren sempat diam beberapa sekon. Sebelum air mukanya tampak tidak lagi sepenuhnya tenang. "Oh. Aku bertaruh akan ada anak yang tidak akan pulang."

"Pffft!" Dirasa lucu, Gakushuu benar-benar tertawa. "Sakakibara, kau takut, ya? Air mukamu berubah!"

.

.

.

 _ **Terlahir Dari Dosa**_

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **This fiction by Anagata**

 **AU!AsramaKunugi**

 **DEDICATED FOR #AnsatsuHalloweenParty**

 **WARN** **: Banyak sekali yang akan membuatmu migren mendadak. Ada desahan terselip, hanya MENYELIP. + Crime.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

.

.

.

Perpulangan akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Boleh angkat kaki dari sekolah pada hari Sabtu pukul delapan pagi dan harus kembali ke sekolah pada hari Minggu tepat pukul lima sore.

Semua anak di dalam kamar sudah siap dengan satu koper untuk dibawa pulang. Berbeda dengan Koyama yang hanya cukup membawa satu ransel cukup besar. Satu buku ensiklopedia menyelip di antara tumpukkan baju dan mungkin celana dalam.

Kamar 204. Ditempati oleh lima orang. Seluruhnya dikenal baik. Terutama oleh guru, yang mengagumkan kemampuan otak mereka. Bahkan salah satu alasan membuat sekumpulan anak itu jauh lebih dikenal adalah, putra pemilik sekolah turut menempatkan bantal dan selimut di sana.

Koyama, Seo, dan Araki sudah pulang lebih awal. Ren mengutuk teman sejawat rambut bergelombang. Entah parfum apa yang dia pakai hari ini pastilah hasil ramuan menggunakan keringat ketiak sekuriti. Luar biasa bau. Jujur.

Walau orangnya sudah pergi, namun baunya tertinggal membawa bencana. Ingin menyalakan pendingin ruangan, Ren bahkan tidak kuasa.

"Sampai jumpa, poni sinting."Asano memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Ren tidak menggubris. Memilih tetap melihat pada layar tivi.

Acara yoga kampungan. Tidak apa, lagipula Ren tidak benar-benar menonton.

Tidak perlu mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal pun, Sakakibara telah merelakan Asano Gakushuu pergi untuk segera bermanja di rumah bersama para pembantu. Bohong besar jika dikata bisa dekat dengan Asano Gakuhou- _san_ selama di rumah. Seluruh anak virtuoso tahu, kiamat sudah jika itu sampai terjadi.

Sebelum meraih kenop pintu dengan tangan yang lain membawa koper, senyum singkat terbentuk. Tidak sampai lima sekon, "percayalah, hari Minggu pukul dua siang aku sudah kembali ke asrama."

Ren tampak tidak mendengarkan. Pandangannya lamat-lamat tertuju layar tivi.

"Tapi bohong."

Ren kesal, lantas melambaikan tangan. Bukan lambaian tangan perpisahan, namun lambaian tangan pengusiran.

Tidak elok jika tampak menjadi pesakitan hanya karena tidak pulang menemui relung hangat peluk ibu.

Kalau Asano, kembali pada dekap peluk tukang kebun. Kasarnya begitu. Ya, Ren sok tahu.

"Kalau ada yang memanggilmu sebelum jam itu, berarti hantu. Ha ha." Gakushuu tertawa.

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Sakakibara seorang diri.

Baiklah. Hari masih pagi. Pukul sembilan lebih beberapa menit. Kantin mungkin sedang dibersihkan setelah waktu sarapan dua jam lalu. Perkiraannya, satu jam kedepan, sekolah benar-benar hanya akan dihuni oleh beberapa anak. Termasuk dirinya.

.

Pukul dua belas siang, Ren memutuskan ke luar kamar. Menelusuri lorong dengan lebar dua meter. Ubin berwarna krem, luar biasa bersih. Tidak tahu digaji berapa petugas kebersihan sehingga hendak bekerja mengurusi ribuan petak ubin hingga ujung gedung asrama berbatas.

Tujuannya hanya untuk mengisi perut. Terserah dengan apapun itu. Asal tidak ada lagi kasus terburuk sepanjang sejarah kantin SMP Kunugigaoka. Entahlah rambut milik siapa ikut bergabung di antara tumpukkan nasi goreng yang mengepul. Bagaimana jika rambut itu pernah tumbuh di atas kulit berketombe? Ren geli sendiri. Tanpa sadar meraba poni, memuji kegigihan sejak pubertas untuk memperkenalkan rambut di atas kepala dengan fasilitas salon.

Lorong lantai tiga cukup lengang. Berbelok ke arah kiri, cahaya dari luar menampar wajah. Sisi kaca segi panjang, malas dihitung jumlahnya, turut kinclong tanpa noda. Tidak ada kotoran burung. Bertaruh dengan jendela bobrok milik gedung 'END'. Bukan hanya kotoran burung namun kotoran muridnya sendiri mungkin sudah menjadi kerak di sudut-sudut kusen jendela, atau sudut kelas.

Begitulah. Siang yang membosankan dia pakai sebagian untuk sempat mencemooh.

Melangkah lurus, maka mendekati sekat-sekat kamar penghuni kelas B. Terdengar beberapa suara. Oh, rupanya ada yang tidak memilih pulang karena terlalu cinta memangkas waktu di sekolah.

Benar saja, tepat di depan salah satu yang ia lewati, daun pintu terbuka. Tidak ada aksen suara derit pintu kurang oli. Mulus. Bahkan kuncinya bukan lagi benda ramping dan tipis, bahan dari logam. Pakai kartu, kenalilah jaman sekarang. Jika tidak, bisa menggunakan sandi berupa angka empat digit.

Dua murid tampak kemudian. Sama-sama memakai kaus hitam. Perbedaan terletak pada celana bahan jin yang mereka kenakan. Satu panjang, satu pendek beberapa senti mendahului tempurung lutut. Pakai sepatu sama-sama merk _adydas_. Hitam putih pula. Ren sempat berpikir mereka adalah pasangan homo yang paling ingin terlihat mencolok.

"Oh, Sakakibara!" Yang memakai celana pendek menyapa. Senyum terlampau lebar.

Ren menghentikan langkah. Bibir terangkat hanya beberapa senti. Sedang malas beramah tamah. "Ya?"

Lapipula, Ren tidak kenal siapa mereka berdua. Jika nama Sakakibara Ren sudah sering didengar dan terpajang namanya dalam urutan ranking teratas, takzim jika namanya dikenal luas.

Tanpa ia ketahui sendiri, model rambut yang ia pilih adalah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan nama Sakakibara Ren melejit. Salah satu petugas _laundry_ pernah menyangkanya G-Dragon. Kampungan. Artis kebangsaan Korea itu sedang menikmati trilliyunan lembar uang selepas satu konser. Bukan berkutat dalam gedung sekolah dan berusaha menekuni pelajaran jepang klasik, khidmat dengan beberapa lantunan kata puitis. Gadis perempuan banyak terkena sentilan listrik suara seksi seorang Sakakibara. Ah, sudah biasa. Bukan lagi gosip.

"Mau ikut kami keluar sebentar? Ke pusat perbelanjaan."

"Tidak." Hukumannya adalah; menjadi bangkai di asrama. "Aku di sini saja." Tentu, dia terkukung, tidak bisa keluar kecuali untuk membantu petugas pembersih taman untuk memangkas rumput liar. Itu jika dia mau. Tapi nyatanya tidak akan pernah mau.

Yang memakai celana panjang lantas menepuk bahu pecinta sastra, "kalau begitu hati-hati, ya. Sekolah ini lumayan seram kalau sepi."

Itu lagi. Terlintas wajah mencela Gakushuu dalam pikiran. Ren melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

.

Lambung sudah terisi, jus jeruk dalam kotak bahan kardus sudah mengerut buruk, isinya tinggal udara. Ren kenyang, dan membutuhkan kegiatan lain untuk memangkas waktu.

Dorongan lain membawa langkahnya menuju perpustakaan gedung asrama. Jika ke gedung sekolah, mungkin terlalu seram.

Dikata demikian, mengapa Ren mau-maunya melaksanakan titah Gakuhsuu tadi pagi. Meminjam satu buku dengan judul yang sulit Ren paham. Sejak kapan, Gakushuu ingin membaca buku karangan Edgar Allan Poe? Manakala bertabiat cerita fiksi yang seramnya menjadi nyata?

Serupa Titanic, namun ini berbeda. Cerita tentang pengorbanan satu nyawa pelaut yang berprofesi penangkap ikan paus untuk disantap bersama-sama? Mengandung unsur kanibal yang memuakkan dan isinya hanya tentang perjalan kapal phinisi yang terkatung-katung di atas perairan air asin. Judulnya, _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_. Manakala sudah dijadikan film dan cukup terkenal serupa Titanic.

Tidak Ren sangka, Gakushuu suka buku semacam itu.

Lagi-lagi harus melalui sebuah lorong. Walau ada jendela bersedia memancarkan cahaya terang bola bundar di atas langit, tetap saja jika sepi, dan hanya ditemani suara pantulan sepatu yang menggerus ubin, rasanya sedikit janggal. Banyak sekat terlewati. Lampu rel berjejer di atas kepala, tepatnya bersetubuh dengan langit-langit. Masing-masing lampu berjarak satu meter. Beberapa mati total. Anehnya, saat Ren mendongak, didapati dua lampu dekat pintu perpustakaan di ujung koridor menyala. Oke, butuh beberapa jarak lagi untuk sampai. Ren menerka-nerka kitab apa yang akan ia pinjam. Mungkin beberapa buku dengan kandungan tulisan bermakna rumit, dan perlu ada beberapa bagian otak yang terkuras untuk paham isi kandungan.

Banyak manusia tangkas dan cakap. Terutama dalam hal merasakan aura negatif. Ren salah satunya. Skenario buruk terjadi. Ren tanpa sebab segera memegang tengkuk. Tangan kanannya menggantung di sisi tubuh.

Tidak salah dan tidak palsu ketika merasakan aura negatif datang menikam. Kedua tungkai kaki tidak lagi melangkah. Tepat saat hanya membutuhkan sembilan kaki untuk tiba di depan daun pintu ruangan penuh buku, Ren menoleh ke belakang.

Langkah kaki. Ren yakin, ada langkah kaki dari belakang. Berkisar satu—tidak jelas. Beringsutan hingga berkesan penuh misteri. Kini situasinya siang hari. Tapi kenapa salah satu murid bagai bintang bisa merasa hawa seram?

Bedebah ucapan Asano Gakushuu serta satu orang laki-laki dari pasangan orientasi belok beberapa saat lalu.

Tatapan Ren menajam. Melihat seluruh sisi lorong. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Lantas Ren segera berbalik. Merapal sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan hati, kemudian melangkah sedikit cepat menuju perpustakaan.

.

Beruntung ada satu pustakawan yang berjaga. Tidak perlu tahu namanya. Yang jelas laki-laki dengan koran setia menutupi wajah. Kerjanya hanya membaca kolom politik. Ren tidak peduli. Menunjukkan kartu perpustakaan, segera menelusuri lemari tinggi berisi buku yang berbaris.

Pendingin ruangan menunjukkan angka 23 derajat selsius dalam warna cahaya hijau. Suhu standar kamar. Tidak dingin, tidak panas. Ren lamat-lamat giat mencari.

Satu buku sastra sudah dalam genggaman. Satu cobaan hadir. Terkutuklah, mencari buku keperluan Gakushuu lumayan sulit.

Padahal sudah beberapa kali menatap awas pada baris-baris sisi buku yag menampakkan judul, serta nama pengarang. Sesuai pula dengan papan penanda letak bagian buku. Sudah berkutat di bagian novel terjemahan namun benar-benar tidak ada.

Muncul persepsi negatif dalam pikiran. Ren mulai berspekulasi bahwa Gakushuu memang sengaja menyuruhnya membuang tenaga dan membuat mata lelah dengan mencari. Jika benar buku itu tidak dimiliki perpustakaan sekolah, Ren bersumpah akan menumpahkan putih telur di atas teropi juara olimpiade matematika yang berhasil diraih Gakushuu empat bulan lalu.

Menyerah, Ren mendekati pustakawan yang masih setia menutupi wajah dengan koran. Dalam hati mengoloklah ia; 'sekalian saja wajahnya operasi koran. Bukan operasi plastik.'

Oke, Ren bukanlah orang humoris. Jadilah yang barusan itu tidak ternilai lucu.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

Oh, Ren mendecih dalam hati. Pustakawan satu ini lebih aneh daripada pustakawan gedung sekolah.

"Buku. Buku karangan Edgar Allan Poe berjudul—"

"Oh, itu."

Salah satu alis Ren terangkat naik. Dia bahkan belum selesai bicara. Jenis buku karangan Edgar tentulah tidak hanya satu. Sok tahu sekali, pantas ia lontarkan pada pustakawan muka koran.

Akhirnya, koran tidak lagi menutup muka. Tangan kanannya menjulur ke bawah. Mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja tanpa kunci. Beberpa sekon kemudian tampak benda tiga dimensi yang tersusun dari ratusan kertas. Kover memamerkan rentetan huruf yang membentuk; _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_.

"Ambillah." Hidung tampak berminyak. Maka kacamata sedikit melorot jatuh. Didukung oleh bentuk menjorok ke dalam, pesek. "Lima hari lalu sudah ada yang mentitipkan buku ini padaku. Jika ada yang mencari, maka berikanlah tanpa menanyakan nama. Itu pesannya."

Ada yang menitipkan buku? Siapa?

Tidak mau lama-lama terlarut dalam kebingungan, serta menatap wajah pustakawan, Ren bergegas mengambil buku tersebut. Tanpa salam dan bungkuk hormat meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku. Dua langkah meninggalkan pintu, Ren menyempatkan untuk menilik sampul buku pesanan Gakushuu. Tidak lama, karena teringat hawa negatif beberapa saat lalu di sekitar koridor.

Ren berjalan cepat. Berniat kembali ke kamar.

.

Kembali kamar, mengunci pintu, meletakkan buku tebal pesanan Gakushuu di atas meja kecil berbentuk persegi, diakhiri dengan Ren memeluk buku sastra ke atas empuknya sofa ruang santai.

Beberapa halaman sudah sepenuhnya dibaca serius. Terhitung empat puluh lima halaman. Ren menguap. Sudut mata berair, kantuk menyerang.

Mesin waktu tidak pernah lelah berdenting. Ren melirik sekilas. Tidak terasa sudah tiba pukul tiga sore.

Membiarkan tubuh buku sendiri di atas sofa kulit, Ren lekas melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Tepat di bawah ranjang sprai cokelat muda milik Araki.

Busa dalam bantal luar biasa empuk. Menyambut kepala Ren dengan poni nyentrik yang sudah dikenal luas. Sayang, poni sebagus demikian pernah terkena lemparan mochi milik Seo. Waktu itu Seo sempat emosi dengan tingkah Ren yang berlandaskan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Buku novel berbahasa Inggris kesayangan nomor satu milik Seo Tomoya sudah tidak elok lagi dipandang mata. Kovernya berwarna cokelat tua dan basah. Ketumpahan kopi tubruk bawaan paman Ren dari Indonesia.

"Kau bukan hanya membawa oleh-oleh, namun juga petaka!"

Makian singkat dari Seo, sekian.

Alam mimpi menarik Ren menemui bunga tidur. Kedua mata terpejam, menampakkan bulu mata cantik berwarna agak kecokelatan. Napas teratur terdengar, Ren sudah benar-benar tidur lelap.

.

"Nghhh… "

Dirasa-rasa, salah satu kelopak mata Ren berkedut tak wajar.

"Ah!"

Cahaya menampar kroma mata.

Ren terbangun. Hening.

Merubah posisi untuk duduk. Mata masih menyipit, mengumpulkan nyawa.

Pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia mendengar suara desahan.

Atau hanya delusi? Hasil dari kegiatan onani Sakibara Ren beberapa hari lalu?

Dua sisi pelipis diberi pijatan relaksasi oleh dua jari telunjuk. Desah lembut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut. Ren menyibak selimut. Mempertemukan kaki di atas ubin yang dingin. Bokong masih bersentuhan dengan permukaan kasur yang hangat.

Benar saja. Ren baru bangun dan berusaha memutar otak. Memikirkan suara desahan beberapa menit lalu. Jujur, suara tadi terdengar seksi. Namun sayang, Ren memang pantas dikenai karma karena sudah mengatai dua orang anak kelas B dengan julukan orientasi miring, maka hadirlah suara desahan laki-laki dalam mimpi. Entah siapa, dan berasal dari mana.

Ya. Laki-laki.

Ren pusing mendadak.

Mendongak, menatap jam dinding. Astaga, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak jadwal makan malam terlaksana. Biasanya akan ada bel nyaring sebagai pengingat. Tapi apalah daya, Ren mungkin benar-benar lelah. Hingga tidak mendengar lonceng nyaring yang selalu menjadi suara merepotkan sebagai bel bangun pagi hari pula.

Lambung sudah kembali kosong. Lapar, untunglah tidak sampai terasa menusuk. Lalu bagaimana? Kantin mungkin sudah tutup—atau mungkin tidak. Ia tidak pernah tahu mengingat Ren tidak pernah melantarkan jadwal apapun bersama anak virtuoso lain. Jikalau masih buka, kemungkinan kantin itu sepi.

Langkahnya gontai. Rambut kusut. Untunglah poni nyentrik tidak berkelok ke arah lain. Maih sama. Ren sempat mengaca sekilas. Tisak ada bekas lintasan air liur meluncur, maka ia percaya diri.

Melewati pintu ruangan berisi ranjang, tampak ruang santai dengan keadaan lampu mati. Otaknya pintar, tidak ragu jika Ren sudah hafal betul letak-letak barang di seluruh ruangan. Dari pintu kamar, jika maju sekitar empat langkah, maka akan bertemu dengan sofa panjang. Ke arah kanan, maka akan bertemu dengan meja kecil—tempat tadi ia meletakkan novel karya Allan Poe. Jika berjalan ke arah kiri sekitar sepuluh langkah—

Terjadi dua kali. Untuk saat ini, lebih buruk.

Bukan hanya bulu-bulu halus sekitar tengkuk yang meremang, namun jika ingin berlebihan, disekitar kemaluan juga demikian.

Dirasa ada satu sosok yang berdiri dekat beberapa jarak dari tempat Ren berdiri. Baiklah, saklar lampu tidak sulit ditemukan. Tinggal mundur satu langkah, meraba dinding sebelah kanan pintu, maka terang benderang ruangan tersebut. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika pikiran negatif sudah berdatangan.

Lantas, jika ruangan terang, nampaklah sosok seram yang sudah mampu membekukan tubuh seorang Sakakibara Ren. Tidak tahu jelasnya, Ren mendadak tidak berani. Malah memilih diam. Baru kali pertama, Ren terlihat sangat berpotensi menjadi uke.

BRUK!

Suara benturan kecil terdengar. Jelas seperti menabrak sofa. Refleks, Ren bergerak cepat. Tangan kiri menjulur, menekan saklar lampu, dan…

Ruangan seharusnya tampak terang. Namun hanya sepersekian detik, butir-butir hitam dalam cepat menyapa. Menggelapkan seluruh pandangan.

Entah bagaimana dengan jalur cerita beberapa sekon lalu, Ren terjatuh menubruk lantai. Menimbulkan suara bedebum cukup keras.

.

Pukul dua dini hari, Ren terbangun.

Yang pertama kali menyambut tentulah serpihan-serpihan cahaya menyilaukan. Ya Tuhan, Ren mendesah. Sudah berapa jam Ren menghabiskan waktu dengan memejamkan mata?

Selanjutnya, ada yang menyambut bangun tidur Sakakibara Ren dengan sapaan halus. Baru pertama kali Ren dengar.

"Kau tersadar? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melihat ke kanan, melihat ke kiri. Ren masih sedikit pusing rupanya. Terasa sekali ada yang berputar-putar menimbulkan sengat tidak wajar. Untunglah bukan vertigo, jika memang benar, pastilah Ren tidak lagi sanggup menatap arah manapun kecuali menatap lurus ke depan.

Bahkan ia masih tidak merespon saat sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut punggungnya, membantu menegakkan tulang belakang. Ren merubah posisi, menjadi terduduk.

"Hei?" Ada tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan wajah Sakakibara Ren. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Detik ke tujuh puluh empat dari Ren terbangun, ia baru menyadari ada yang aneh.

Melirik ke arah kanan, wajah Ren bertemu wajah seseorang. Sangat dekat. Dua ujung hidung keduanya yang mancung nyaris bersentuhan.

Terkejut luar biasa, Ren segera menjauhkan diri. Matanya menatap awas sosok misterius. Wajah kecil, dua iris oranye, serta rambut hitam yang sedikit mencuat ke beberapa arah. Memakai kaus berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih susu. Menatapnya lekat, dengan dua bola mata memancarkan pandangan polos.

Akibat terkejut terlampau sangat, Ren gagal memperhatikan beberapa helai yang mencuat ke atas, menantang udara, milik bocah asing di depannya. Membentuk seperti pucuk. Cukup lucu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Siapa? Kau tidak tahu aku?" Wajahnya miring. Bertanya dengan dua alis tertekuk. Mungkin sedih dengan kenyataan Ren tidak menyadari siapa dirinya.

Jujur, Ren tidak mengenalinya sedikitpun.

"Ah, tentu. Kebanyakkan anak kelas A tidak mengenal anak-anak kelas E."

"Kau?" Ren membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Ya?"

Kali ini kedua alis Ren yang tertekuk dalam, "Kau berasal dari kelas E?"

"Uh... ya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah anak-anak kelas E tidak diperbolehkan kemari? Dan bagaimana bisa kau—"

Bocah tidak dikenal tertawa. Kedua tangan melingkari perut. "Terima kasihlah padaku lebih dahulu. Aku yang pertama kali menemuimu terkulai di atas ubin dingin."

Ren menatap tidak mengerti. Apa penyebabnya bisa jatuh pingsan beberapa waktu lalu? Bahkan Ren tidak mengingat sesuatu apapun kecuali bangun tidur dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Itu saja, bukan?

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk dan menemukanku pingsan?" Ren tidak habis pikir. Semakin pusing menyerang kepala, Ren sebenarnya tidak mau banyak berpikir.

Selintas, bau busuk tercium kuat. Tidak tahu dari mana asal muasalnya.

Ren menutup hidung. Bocah bersurai hitam mengikuti geraknya. "Kau bau."

"Hah?" Mata murid tepandai dalam merangkai kata puitis mendelik tajam. "Kau yang bau. Kau kan sampah dari kelas E."

Bau tersebut masih tercium. Ren mengumpat. Bangkit dengan sedikit lunglai. Pinggangnya hampir mengenai pinggiran sofa cukup keras. Namun keseimbangan masih berhasil ia jaga. Botol pengharum ruangan beraroma jeruk ia rampas dari atas lemari—di mana di atasnya juga terdapat tivi.

"Ini pasti benar-benar akibat bau tubuhmu. Pergi cepat. Tempatmu tidak pantas di sini."

Bocah surai hitam tidak menggubris. Matanya menginvasi seluruh ruangan.

Hingga terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku tebal di atas lemari kecil berlapis kaca.

"Novel!" Serunya. Ren tidak dengar, sibuk menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan di beberapa sudut.

Bocah itu—Ren dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka dalam garis umur yang sama, mengambil buku berhalaman tebal. Titipan Gaksuhuu.

" _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_! Novel kesukaanku!"

Barulah Ren merespon, tepat setelah metelakkan tabung pengharum kembali pada tempatnya, "jangan sentuh-sentuh."

Dengan pipi menggembung, bocah itu urung barang menyentuh.

"Kau. Pergilah dari sini."

"Tidak."

"Tempatmu dalam gedung bobrok. Tahu?"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

Mereka malah bersitegang. Ren menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, lantas mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dan menyambar remot tivi dari balik salah satu bantal berbentuk persegi dan corak kotak-kotak hitam putih. Kontras dengan sofa berselimut kulit berwarna hitam.

Tombol _power_ ditekan.

Tidak ada satupun gambar yang keluar. Melainkan ribuan semut-semut lasak memenuhi layar. "Tsk! Mengapa bisa begini?"

Ren menekan-nekan tombol lain. Sama saja hasilnya. Bahkan hingga tombol _mute_ turut ditekan, tidak tahu apa gunanya. Terlampau sibuk dengan tivi, sampai tidak sadar sosok bocah surai hitam yang telah mengaku penduduk gedung bobrok ikut menjatuhkan bokong tepat di samping Ren yang mengumpat—setidaknya tidak sampai mengumandangkan nama hewan.

"Biarkan saja. Tivinya tidak akan lagi berfungsi dengan baik." Bocah asing kemudian tertawa.

"Sok tahu." Emosi, Ren melempar remot begitu saja ke atas karpet berbulu di dekat kaki-kaki sofa. "Baiklah, sepertinya lebih baik melanjutkan tidur." Melirik jam sekilas, Ren memijat pelipis. Pukul setengah tiga dini hari.

Ren bertanya-taya mengapa bocah asal kelas E masih berdiam diri bahkan berani masuk salah satu kamar dalam gedung berfasilitas elok. Bahkan lantang memasukki kamar anak-anak virtusoso. Ia pikir dia siapa?

Ren berniat untuk kembali mengusir, sebelum terpotong akibat bocah itu lebih dahulu menggetarkan pita suara.

"Tidurlah. Akan aku pijat kepalamu hingga pusingmu hilang dan kau akan kembali tidur nyenyak."

Ditatapnya Ren lamat-lamat dengan dua iris emas yang mengkilau di bawah sinar lampu putih, demikian pula dengan Ren yang berupaya untuk takzim.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tetap berada di sini." Ren menggeser bokong untuk membuat jarak lebih rebar di atas bantalan sofa, "pergi sana!"

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala. Kau seharusnya pergi dari sini, Sakakibara- _kun_!"

"Ha?!" Mereka berdua mulai bertengkar, "Mengapa begitu? Sertakan alasanmu!"

"Karena sekarang inilah tempatku berada! Peristirahatan terakhirku berada di sini!"

Ren terdiam. Mendadak lidah kelu.

"Ah… aku lupa." Bocah itu meringis pelan.

Bau busuk beberapa puluh menit lalu, kembali tercium kuat. Pengharum ruangan yang dibeli Koyama benar-benar tidak berhasil menumpas apapun kecuali hanya bau kentutnya sendiri.

"Sakakibara- _kun_ … " Bocah itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "perkenalkan, namaku Isogai Yuuma."

"Lantas?" Akhirnya Ren menemukan suara yang sempat hilang.

"Kita sama-sama berakhir di sini. Maka kita menjadi teman, bukan?"

.

Empat jam sebelum waktu kembali ke asrama, yaitu jam lima sore, terjadi keributan walau masih ratusan siswa belum kembali.

Pukul dua siang, kamar bernomor 204 benar-benar sudah menjadi tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang berbaju putih berselang biru (dikenali sebagai polisi), bahkan dua orang ada yang menggenggam seperangkat alat untuk membongkar paksa pintu modern dengan kunci tidaklah lagi dimasukkan ke dalam lubang.

Sebagian ada yang menutup hidung, memakai masker, bahkan ada yang tahan; hanya satu orang.

Orang itu adalah, Asano Gakushuu. Tidak hanya berbicara namun juga melaksanakan. Sebelum ia pulang, ia sempat berbicara pada satu teman yang sedang tertimpa hukuman.

Bahwa ia akan kembali sekitar pukul dua siang. Dan itu benar.

Pintu berhasil dibobol. Dalam kecepatan tidak sampai satu detik partikel oksigen tercampur aroma luar biasa busuk menyeruak keluar kamar.

Orang-orang bermasker, berbaju putih, dan mengenakan sarung tangan segera masuk. Menginvasi ruangan yang dari luar tampak terang benderang.

Gakushuu memutuskan untuk mau melihat ke dalam. Menerobos anak-anak yang sedang menonton kejadian tersebut. Bahkan Gakushuu tidak peduli saat bahunya menyenggol kasar bahu seorang murid bersurai oranye. Salah satu anak kelas E yang ikut penasaran untuk mengetahui apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Di detik yang sama, Asano Gakuhou datang. Semua segera memberi jalan. Menyingkir layak buih air jika tertampar buritan kapal.

Gakuhou menyamakan posisi berdiri tepat di samping putra satu-satunya. Menatap petugas kepolisian memeriksa ke dalam. Satu tubuh ditemukan bersimbah darah di belakang punggung sofa. Keadaan cukup mengenaskan. Kepala nyaris terbelah menjadi dua. Tidak didapati senjata tajam di sekitar. Namun sudah tertebak pastinya, apa yang sudah menghantam kepala tersebut. Apalagi jika bukan kapak yang mampu menghancurkan tengkorak kepala?

"Siapa namanya." Pelan. Gakuhou bertanya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Sakakibara… Ren."

.

Mungkin ini selamanya menjadi misteri. Bahkan turut disesali. Semenjak hari itu anak-anak virtuoso meninggalkan ruangan 204. Pindah menuju ruangan lain yang masih bersih dari tindakkan kelam masa lalu.

Selain berpindah kamar, mereka turut kehilangan satu teman. Lawan yang tekun perang meledek dengan Gakushuu. Kali ini, tidaklah lagi ada.

Surainya nyentrik, tampan, dikenal banyak dalam kalangan gadis. Kemampuan berbahasanya patut diacungi jempol.

Kini, disebut-sebut sudah menjadi penghuni kamar 204. Jangan diganggu. Biarkan berdamai atas kematian yang sama sekali tidak berlandaskan atas kesalahan murni dari Sakakibara Ren.

Di sini, Asano Gakushuu lah yang paling merasa bersalah.

Karena itu semua adalah hasil dari tindakkan berdosa darinya pada seseorang.

Kalian akan tahu mengapa, jika membuka lembar buku novel _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_ terbuka dan menampakkan secarik kertas putih bertinta merah.

Bertuliskan;

 _Teruntuk Asano Gakushuu._

 _Jangan anggap ini surat berantai, apalagi surat ancaman._

 _Ini hanya surat mengenang masa lalu. Inilah tujuanku memberimu pesan beberapa hari ke belakang, bahwa kau memang harus membaca surat ini._

 _Ingatkah, jika kau pernah menciptakan dosa termahsyur? Lantas, kau ingat perlakuan busukmu?_

 _Tolong, kau sesali itu._

 _Isogai selalu berada di dekatmu. Sebelum mati, maupun sudah mati. Dia berada di kamarmu, bersamamu, walau tubuhnya berakhir bersama urakkan sampah._

 _Melihatmu setiap hari, pastilah sakit._

 _Maka, malam ini aku akan datang menemuimu._

 _Jangan lari._

 _Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kembali bertemu Isogai._

 _Aku tahu kau pintar, kau dapat membuat segala cara untuk kabur._

 _Jika saat malam minggu tidak berada di sekolah, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

 _Dan itu semua adalah hasil dosamu sendiri._

— Maehara Hiroto.

.

.

 **Korban : Isogai Yuuma.**

Tiga bulan lalu ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dalam kotak sampah di belakang gedung kelas 3-E.

Dengan keadaan leher memerah (diduga karena dicekik oleh tali dengan keras) serta badan luka-luka.

 **Pelaku : Asano Gakushuu**.

.

 **Korban : Sakakibara Ren.**

Ditemukan tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi kepala terbelah.

 **Pelaku : Maehara Hiroto** —atau lebih pantas diganti menjadi Asano Gakushuu kembali.

Karena dialah dalangnya.

.

Beberapa fakta yang disembunyikan dari kasus pembunuhan Isogai Yuuma dan Sakakibara Ren :

Isogai sering dipermainkan oleh Gakushuu. Kau tahu? Semacam permainan menusuk dan ditusuk? Isogai adalah korban cinta Asano Gakushuu. Hingga akhirnya karena alasan tertentu, Gakushuu menghabisi nyawa bocah pintar dari kelas 3-E.

Lalu, Gakushuu sering sekali tidak pulang saat hari perpulangan, dan membawa Isogai ke kamar 204 yang sepi. Menjadikannya semesta mereka berdua.

Sakakibara Ren hanyalah korban. Murni hasil dari kesalahan Asano Gakushuu.

Gakushuu sudah menerima pesan di dalam novel tepat hari selasa (Itulah sebab mengapa Asano sibuk sekali dengan ponsel akhir-akhir ini, karena selalu mendapat terror.) Jadi bukan salah Maehara jika malah membunuh orang lain. Jika Gakushuu lebih pintar, seharusnya ia tidak memerintahkan Ren untuk mengambil novel tersebut.

Maehara cukup pintar, dengan caranya sendiri dapat mengetahui kata sandi ruangan 204.

Kamar 204 sudah tidak lagi ditinggali Isogai Yuuma seorang diri.

Sakakibara Ren sudah bersamanya. Bahkan belum sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tiada dari dunia sesungguhnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

 **Tidak pandai membuat cerita horror. Saya tremor sendiri. Tengok kanan tengok kiri saat mengetik. HA HA.**

 **Sekian.**


End file.
